The Twenty Puppets of Kankurou
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Kankurou did not have a good childhood but he be damned if he did not try to fix his life and be a good big brother.


I don't own Naruto. _**Beware**_ Kankurou is paired with an original character.

**The Twenty Puppets of Kankurou**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

He never liked his father, because of the air of something that Kankurou felt. He loved his mother and was quite a mama's boy. Yashamaru was only around for Gaara and Kankurou did not like him either because his uncle took his brother from him for the next twelve years.

_Two_

Before Gaara, Kankurou was attached at his mother's side. He and Temari were happy little children and spent their days playing until their mother made them wash up for dinner. He was excited to learn that he could be getting a little brother and be a big brother. But things did not turn out that way. He only had two years with his mother after she died Kankurou had to fend for himself and for his sister.

_Three_

Kankurou loves his sister, as much as he loves annoying her and making her angry. Kankurou knew that they were going to have to stick together to take care of Gaara, even if he was unwilling. They've been through a lot together—missions, training, kills, and taking care of Gaara.

_Four_

He loves Gaara, always. He wanted to be able to protect Gaara and for his little brother to look up to him. It took twelve years before he actually got to build any relationship with Gaara. He knew that Gaara was lonely and inside depressed, it's a brother thing. He was so glad that Gaara began confiding in him. He never got to thank Naruto properly from the Chuunin Exams and then saving his brother where he could not.

_Five_

Kankurou's interest in puppets was from the stories his mother used to tell him of Sasori of the Red Sands. He wanted to be like that guy. He got Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouuo that Sasori created from Chiyo, Kankurou was the happiest ten-year old ever. Then he actually met and fought Sasori and lost badly.

He never repairs his first three puppets, but he creates his own to make his own legacy and not follow that son of bitch who nearly killed his brother.

_Six_

He really wanted to fight Shino in the exams, but because their plan was backed up by a certain late Uchiha, Kankurou had to forfeit. In the woods, he got his match against the bug user. He won, barely.

His second Chuunin Exam was less fun.

_Seven_

Kankurou was pissed at Akatsuki but more at himself for letting Gaara get captured. He failed as an older brother that day. When Gaara died, Kankurou felt it in his heart. Chiyo did a great thing by reviving Gaara and Kankurou made an oath that he would never let Gaara down again.

_Eight_

Kankurou got sent to go make sure Naruto does not get captured along with his sister. Both knew that they had to help the blonde out for returns. Kankurou barely remembers the fights at that time, they're a blur. But he rather not remember the screams of pain from Naruto, the screams of sadness from Sasuke, and the tears streaming down Sakura and _his _sister's faces.

_Nine_

Kankurou did not like Shikamaru merely for the fact that the younger brother knew that something was going on between the shadow manipulator and his big sister. It made him sick to his stomach and what's worse that Shikamaru actually had the balls to ask for Temari's hand in marriage from Gaara and him.

"HELL FUCKING NO," screamed Kankurou, while Gaara accepted it. "ARE YOU FUCKING MAD GAARA?" He was ignored. He calmed down after a while and figured there was nothing he could do about it and besides he liked the idea of having some nieces and nephews.

_Ten_

He met his future wife, Eva, right after returning from Konoha. She was the backup from the fighting arena. She was insane and temperamental, but she seemed to take a liking to him. Kankurou was scared because she was worse than Temari when angry. But there were those times when she was nice and smiled and not to mention that she cooked really well, Kankurou began finding himself in love with her. She trapped him.

_Eleven_

Kankurou thought that he died and went to some strange alternated reality when Gaara told him that he was getting married. His little brother, the former insane bloodthirsty Jinchuuriki, was getting married to a nice scholar girl.

"Kankurou are you alright," asked Gaara.

"Bro, I think this is so great," said Kankurou, grinning, suddenly getting a weird proud but jealous look in his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that."

_Twelve_

He did not want Temari to leave. She was the one that took care of him when he was sick, fed him, did his laundry (how do you start the bloody washing machine, he wanted to know), and trained with him. He was going to be so freaking lost and have smelly clothes without her.

"Kankurou, would you calm down," said Temari, hugging her brother goodbye for the time being. "And remember to eat properly and please bathe."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kankurou, hugging his sister one more time and glaring at Shikamaru once more.

_Thirteen_

Kankurou loves his nieces and nephew. Hikaru luckily is more like his sister than his lazy father. Nozomi was a mini-version of Temari in looks but she acted more like Shikamaru. He always sends them the gifts that they want for special occasions. He, of course, is closer to his brother's daughter Ai because they live in the same house. He is a sucker for the damn puppy dog eyes that Ai does to get more cookies.

_Fourteen_

He's very lucky to have three sons with Eva (because if they were girls he'd go broke). Karasu, Kuro and San (Kuro and San are twins to boot) all use puppets like him, except Karasu is more inclined to punch someone in the face like his mother.

He wonders how his own father screwed up so bad when being a father is the best thing in the world.

"Oyaji, let's go spar," said Karasu. Kuro and San were hanging off his their older brother's arms.

"Heh, whatever, shonen," said Kankurou, smirking.

_Fifteen_

Eva is beautifully scary woman. She has black hair and red eyes (like that of Kurenai). He did not think Eva would be able to deal with being a mother, since she was the one that freaked out when she found that she was pregnant with Karasu. And she was also in love with training her body.

But he was proved wrong because she was a very good mother, albeit a very strict one which gives Kankurou the opportunity to be the fun father.

_Sixteen_

Kankurou hates unnecessary drama in his life and only argues with his wife concerning the boys, nothing else. Luckily his wife does not yell at him but merely gets him to do things with her eyes. He was then a official mind reader.

_Seventeen_

Kankurou became a ninja at eleven. He became a Chuunin at fourteen and a Jounin a few months later. He always went on missions with Gaara (before becoming Kazekage) and Temari (before becoming a liaison), and most of the time he went on solo simple assassinations or something of the sort.

He became a Council Member/Special Jounin at forty-five at the request of Eva, so he could spend more time home and not on dangerous missions.

_Eighteen_

He and his siblings never had a proper family. Kankurou found that happiness came in merely eating dinner together. Who knew?

_Nineteen_

Kankurou was bisexual. Yes, he thought some boys were attractive and had a giant crush on Kiba at one time. He never told anyone, because when he realized that he liked males and females, he was already married to Eva. So when his youngest son tells him and his wife that he is gay, Kankurou tells him 'as long as your happy, son.'

_Twenty_

Kankurou dies at sixty protecting Gaara from an assassin from Iwa, it was a slow painful death. He was hit with a poison and no medic could find out what it was. Gaara called for Sakura but it was too late. At least Kankurou filled his duty as an older brother and saw his wife's face in his last moments.

He lived a good life indeed.

_End_


End file.
